


Curious Boys

by harringtonisbi



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Just a couple of dude being dudes, M/M, Smut, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonisbi/pseuds/harringtonisbi
Summary: Just a couple of bros being bros. Not really. Ha. Sodapop Curtis and Dallas Winston finally get what they've always wanted and yeah it may be eachother, or not, but most likely the former.Anyways, with that not so vague summary, please kick back with some popcorn and enjoy the show.





	Curious Boys

Sodapop's POV

As I walk from the DX, rounding a corner to the street of my home, I hear a small, strangled sound come from one of the houses next to me. I wonder what that is, if someone is hurt, maybe an animal?

I better leave it alone, folks around here can be just as rowdy as the Cade's. I thought, referring to Johnny's folks who tend to give him a lot of grief, mostly beatings and hectic shouting. Though, Johnny's place is a ways down from here, so I figure that if someone needs help they'd be shouting for it.

With my intentions good, and mind made up, I continue walking passed the few trees that tell me I'm close to my house. But then I hear it again and this time it sounds like a whimper. As I near closer and closer to the source of the noises, I decide to just take a peak between the houses that pass next to me. Just to see if I spot anyone.

As I look on curiously and worriedly, I finally stumble upon two people nudged between a fence and the side of an old looking house. To a passerby it would seem like they were talking closely or even ready to fight. Though, upon closer inspection I could see the outlines of their faces joined together. 

Noses bumping with noses in haste and frustration. Two greasers, one with what seems like a very familiar mop of ungreased brown hair and another brunette boy, who was shoved up against the surface of the house. As I realized just what they were doing, I felt my eyebrows touch my hairline as I turned around and walked slowly backwards so to not make a sound.

Once out of sight I booked it home, a thousand questions plaguing my thoughts. 

Who the hell was that taller boy?

Why were they doing that in broad daylight? 

Were they actually doing what I think they were doing?

Shouldn't I be disgusted or something?

I mean, boys kissing boys? That's unheard of around here.

Most importantly, who the hell was that greaser?

As I successfully made it home, I made my way up the porch steps, looking back down at that decrepit looking house in the distance, wondering if the boys were still there.

With my eyebrows scrunched together in thought and confliction, I went inside for the evening.

"Pony! Dar?! Anyone home?!" I called out for my kid brother and my older, 20 year old brother. 

I came to the conclusion that no one was home, Darry still working away at one of his two jobs to support this household and Ponyboy probably hanging around his best friend Johnny.

Speaking of best friends, mine came bounding into the house followed by Dallas Winston, two of the tuffest members of the gang.

"Hey, I thought you were working those extra hours down at the station?" I ask, referring to Steve's earlier declaration of needing more work.

"No sir, boss closed up shop early, said he wanted to take his lady out for a nice dinner or sum'n." He replied with his face already ducked into our 'fridgerator. 

I hummed in response, not nearly feeling like continuing the conversation. Feeling tired I stretched out on the couch, leg dangling off the side of it.

I look over at Dally, already lounging on the recliner intently watching some random channel on the television. I notice his hair and clothes are a bit disheveled, lips swollen bearing a small cut, and a bruise on his jaw.

"Hey Dal, did you get in a fight?" I ask him.

Steve speaks up instead, being the loudest as usual. "That's what I said! Saw 'im walking up the street not a minute before I got here, figured he'd tell us all about it if he did. So what was it, some broad get to ya again?" He asked him with a smirk on his chocolate cake covered lips.

"Oh shut your trap Steve, I ain't tellin'. If you all knew everything 'bout what I get in on, I'd have to kill you both." He said smiling devilishly at that last remark, coughing out a laugh.

"Aw c'mon Dally!" I shouted, amused. "Tell us already, you get in a scuff' or was it that broad you've been seein'?" 

"Man, leave it Soda, bet it was just that crazy girl he went with, Sandy was it?" He remarked, seemingly giving up on figuring Dallas Winston out.

That boy is a mystery to me, he gets in fights, likes to jump children, and used to run gangs in New York, but he couldn't kiss and tell? 

"Who knows Steve, maybe it was maybe it wasn't." He finally said, clearly enjoying our guesses in prying. His mischievous eyes falling on me, looking at me as if I knew more than I let on.

I didn't.

The intensity in his dark eyes telling me, daring me to say something else. My eyebrows once again curving in confusion, not letting my own eyes look away from his, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

Why is he staring like that?

I wondered, now more curious about his whereabouts than before. Maybe I'm a little dense now, but it's not as if I ever really know what Dallas Winston is ever up to. He tends to hang around the rest of the gang rather than with me, we hardly ever have conversations five minutes long.

I looked at him now though, really looked at him. The gleaming look in his eye, something I've never seen directed at me. Looked at his ungreased hair and denim jacket...

Ungreased hair?

Suddenly flashbacks of grabbing, needy hands wandering between two boys. Lips touching lips in an almost aggressive manner. Aggressive in a way that I can only imagine Dallas would be in a moment meant to be careful, gentle even. He and that boy were working each other up against that house, almost out in the open, but not quite. He was almost public about it, public, when it's supposed to be intimate. 

Thinking about this, assuming one of those two greasers was Dally, it made me angry. How could he be so reckless? Why on earth was he kissing some random boy? 

"Yo Soda!" Steve yelled from the kitchen, startling me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna head out. Evie asked me to take her to the drive in tonight."

"Sure thing Steve." I said, clearing my throat. "Say hi to ole Evie for me, haven't seen her in a while."

"That's because there's always a gang of broads at the gas station, she can barely make it through the crowds to see me." Steve laughed and with that hurriedly walked out of the house, not waiting to hear my response.

"Don't slam the door!" I shouted just as the door slammed shut. "Dammit Steve." I muttered before hearing a deep chuckle.

I looked over at Dally, catching the slight smile on his lips. Watching as he allowed his eyes to drag over my outstretched body, from the length of my leg over the arm of the loveseat, to the spot of skin on my torso where my shirts been raised, and back to my face. 

I felt my face prickle with heat, albeit exposing a slight redness on my cheeks. Feeling overwhelmed and a tad uncomfortable, I sat up, pulling my shirt down.

"What are you looking at, Dal?" I asked him before I could stop myself. I felt angry for him even looking at me like that, after we both know what he's been up to, it's just wrong.

"You didn't say anything." He remarked, looking at me as if I was supposed to let Steve in on a joke that didn't even exist.

"Just what are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb. Just because I saw what I saw doesn't mean he knows that I saw what I saw.

Right?

He leaned forward towards me, on the edge of the recliner, getting his face closer to mine. "You know what I'm talking about, kid."

"I ain't no kid and I don't know what you mean. I'm going to bed now, I think you should go." I said, feeling uncomfortable in his weird way of confrontation, so I stood up and walked back, still facing him. "Don't slam the door on your way out."

I turned and finally heard him stand, I didn't wait to walk him to the door. I didn't want to, didn't want the words between us to fall to anger and shame, didn't want him to know that I know, didn't want to feel embarrassed for the both of us. It's not like I'd tell anyone, not even Darry. 

I made it back to Pony's and my room turning towards my bed before being pushed into the door behind me, the one I just walked through. The force of my body closing it shut.

I gasped as my back hit the closing door. I looked up and sure enough, it was Dally. I didn't even hear him walk behind me, I was too consumed in what I was thinking.

"If I were a soc you would've been screwed" he said referring to the fact that I didn't hear a single step he took. 

"You snuck behind me on purpose! Just go home, Dal." I said exasperated with the situation. Not wanting to be caught in such an intimate position.

He had me up against the door, his knee between my legs, a hand on my shoulder and another on my ribcage. He held me still and it didn't help anything, but remind me of what I saw earlier.

"You know I'm not doing that, in fact I'll probably stay here tonight." He smirked at me, finally letting me go, only to fall back on my bed and lazily crossing his arms behind his head.

"Okay Dal, but what do you want?" I asked, still playing dumb and just wanting to lay down.

"I'm just laying down, Soda. You wanna join me?" He mockingly asked with an arm extended to the right side of the bed, the one next to the wall. 

"Dally if this is about what I think it is, I don't want to talk about it." I said carefully, not wanting to reveal too much.

"And what exactly would that be?" He questioned, sitting up again.

I walked closer to him, not wanting to speak loudly about this. "You shouldn't do what you were doing back there, especially not in public. But I won't tell anyone, alright?" I finally said in a sort of whisper-yell. 

"I do what I want, but tell me, what did I do, Soda?" He reached out for me, grabbing onto my arm to pull me closer. I landed with my feet planted between his, my crotch unfortunately close to his face as he stared up at me with big, daring eyes.

I gulped feeling weary of the situation. "What are you doing, Dal?" I asked, trying to step away while a grip on the back of my knee accompanied the hold on my arm, keeping me in place.

"What aren't you gonna tell?" He repeated his question with intense eyes, only pulling me impossibly closer to his face, his chin nearly brushing the fabric where my torso meets between my hips.

With a dry throat, I rasped my reply. "This." I referenced the position we're in, but also feeling tired of this game of false unknowing. "You and that other greaser boy humping in the bushes." I said loosely, not bothering with specifics.

"Humping in the bushes?" He asked with a raised brow, clearly amused as his rough hand slides down my arm to curl around my wrist.

"Yes, humping in the bushes." I said sharply, letting him see the negative affect of his actions. I tried pulling away again, but to no avail.

"I'd say it was a little more tame than that, no?" He laughed, not denying it at all. This made me angry again, he was so careless about it.

"I don't see how you don't even care, Dallas. You shouldn't go around doing reckless things like that. What if someone saw? Now let me go." I said trying to sound final.

"Someone did see." He looked me over one last time, eyes flicking between mine and drifting towards my lips, glancing at them for a second too long. Finally, he let me go only to lay back down again.

"Dal, I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but I need you to go, I can barely stand to look at you right now." I huffed at him.

Instead of making a move to leave, he reached out and yanked my wrist towards him again. Only this time my knees hit the edge of the bed and I landed right on him. The only support i have is my hand that landed next to his head on the mattress. Only one of my legs made it to the edge of the bed, while my other one hung off with my foot slipping on the ground.

"You've been watching me this whole time that I've been here." He smirked up at me, baring his teeth. 

"That's not true." I replied with an almost shaky voice.

"It is, face it Soda, you don't want me here because you can't stand to look away from me." He remarked his smirk growing, daring me to deny it.

As I stared down at his eyes, I tried to force myself to look away, but he kept drawing me in. I felt his leg snake it's way under mine, hooking his foot on my ankle and pulling it over between his so that my thighs were impossibly split apart. This is wrong, this is so wrong I thought with a small gasp. He can do whatever he wants with girls or boys, but he doesn't have to drag me into his mess. 

"Isn't that right, Soda?" He demanded his answer just as he's demanded my attention. 

I felt his hand inch it's way from my shoulder blade down to the small of my back, right above my ass. "N-no, it's not." I muttered nervously. I tried to wriggle my way off of him, but somehow I didn't want to. Dally's always been one to side-eye me, I always thought it was because he wasn't so fond of me, but maybe it was something else.

"C'mon Soda, just admit it, you want to look at me. I see the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. Just the way you watched me today." He said lowly, speaking from under me as I watched a few strands of my hair touch his forehead, connecting us even more so. 

"I was not watching, in fact I didn't know it was you until you walked in." I retorted, feeling like I needed to defend myself, when he should've been the one explaining himself.

I began to move away from him, rubbing my torso on his in an attempt to slide away. My knee lightly scraping between his legs, not meaning to make him hiss in an arousal that I was unaware of until now.

"Dally, this is wrong, what if someone walks in, Pony'll be home any minute." I said in a rushed panic realizing that if someone saw us now, we wouldn't have to explain anything, as it already seems that we're enjoying ourselves a little too much.

"No one's here right now, Soda." He said pushing up towards me, touching his jean covered crotch towards my thigh. 

I shivered, not knowing what to do, feeling conflicted in the way that the pit of my stomach felt hotter, heavier, but my heart was pounding in suspense. "Dal, what are we doing." I whispered before ducking my face into the pillow next to his head, giving up on the fight. 

He grabbed at my shirt pushing it up, feeling the newly exposed skin while he pulled me flush against his own torso. One arm wrapped across my back as his other hand gripped at my hair. His hips pushed up into me again, this time I hissed in surprise feeling his own thigh rub against my hardened dick. 

"Fuck, Soda, you feel so good." He said making me whimper from his appraisal. I turned my head towards him, buried myself where the curve of his neck meets his shoulder and lightly bit down, using my tongue to lick at the bite. "Shit." He hissed out when he felt the soothing sensation of my warm, wet toungue on his sensitive skin.

I pulled myself up a bit to raise my other leg from the ground and next to Dally's and to grab at his jacket. "Take it off." I half whispered and he sat up, obliging and forcing me to fully move my leg to the other side of his body. I straddled him now, my ass planted onto his hard erection, covered by too many layers of clothing.

He started to tear off his jacket when we heard the front door slam open. "Soda! You home?!"

"It's Pony! I told you he'd be home soon!" I scrambled to get away from him and fell to the ground. He began to laugh in the loud way he does. "What are you laughing at, get up!" I pleaded not wanting my kid brother to see us in such disarray.

"You're the one who should get up, you're on the ground." He bellowed out a laugh again. 

"Soda?" I heard Pony's footsteps right behind the door. "Is that Dally I hear?"

"Shit." I hissed, standing up right before he walked in. "Hey, Pony what are you up to?" I tried to act as casual as possible, turning my body awkwardly so he wouldn't see the bulge in my jeans.

"Nothing much, Soda." He said looking toward our bed. "Hey there, Dal, how's it hangin?" He smiled.

"Hey, kid." He said finally standing up and making his way towards the door, tousling Pony's dark hair around before slipping by him. "Gotta go, have a hot date tonight." He told him, all while directing a wink my way.

"Hey! It takes me time to do my hair, Dal, c'mon." He whined at his now messy hair. 

Dally laughed again. "Shouldn't take you long to do that, Pone. I made it look better!" 

"Oh alright, Dally, go on get outta here." Pony said giving up.

Dally flashed an all too devious smirk at me before making his exit. When he was finally gone I fell back on the bed and sighed in relief.

I'm so fucking confused.

×××

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this because there aren't nearly enough fics with this pairing and I just think they deserved a little more than what's out there. Anywaaays, in this world, Johnny and Dally are 100% alive. In fact, Dallas and Soda are both 18 in this because of... reasons... :)
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance, cause this bad boy isn't edited.


End file.
